second generaiton
by minny92
Summary: sadly our precious haruhi dies leaving her fatherless daughter, tatsuki, behind she is sent to live with her mothers friend kyouya, it’s the second generation in ouran high school and will definitely be more crazy then the original host members
1. the begining

**Summary: **sadly our precious haruhi dies leaving her fatherless daughter, tatsuki, behind she is sent to live with her mothers friend kyouya, it's the second generation in ouran high school and will definitely be more crazy then the original host members

Chapter 1 

Tatsuki looked around her old apartment it was completely empty she allowed one tear to fall and spoke to her self

"You were strong mom you fought the cancer for 13 years, it was only natural you would leave you fought it for so long I admire you for that" she walked out of the apartment and saw kyouya standing in front of a limo with his son sasuke they were both in a black tux, tatsuki held her emotionless face as they entered the car and drove to the funeral.

Tatsuki had her mothers dark brown hair that fell to her waist and what she figured was her fathers blue eyes, she was 16 year old and she was only 5'4, today she was in a simple black dress that fell to her knees she wore a sweater over it and had her hair out.

Sasuke looked just like kyouya in every way the only difference was he wore contacts allowing his dark hair to fall into his eyes thus making him look mysterious his height was also 5'11 and his father was 6'2

"Tatsuki, your cloths have been sent to my estate as have all you personal belongings is there any thing else you wish?" kyouya said tatsuki looked over at him

"Thank you kyouya-sama that is all I will need I like to keep things as simple as I can"

He smiled haruhi used to be like that never really liking the rich life style that the host club had

"As you wish and please no formalities your mother and I were almost like siblings you can just call me kyouya" she bowed her head "thank you" she whispered and then looked back out the window

It was quite some time before they got to the funeral they all stood around the casket Tatsuki, Kyouya, sasuke, hunny, his son hayate, hikaru, his son ryu, kaoru and his son rai, mori and his son shion, and tamaki they all had tears streaming down their faces as it lowered into the ground all of them except tatsuki she looked completely brain dead they all threw a white rose into the hole where her casket now filled after the whole ceremony was over they all stood by the cars

"Tatsuki I am very sorry for your loss" mori said she looked at him and nodded

All the old host members were standing by the tombstone

"She is confused" hikaru pointed out

Kaoru nodded "she is trying to stay strong by holding everything in" they were all surprised by how mature the twins were acting

Mori also nodded hunny spoke though "her mother was her world they depended on each other like hikaru and kaoru, how would you feel if the only person you had, just disappeared?" tamaki lowered his head

"I wish we could find her father then maybe she could" but he was cut off by the sound of an engine roaring they all looked at see tatsuki rip the bottom of her dress so it was at her lower thigh and take of her black sweater and put her hair in a ponytail she jumped on the motorcycle behind her that a boy was occupying she looked over at the guys then buried her face into the mans back

"Tatsuki!" tamaki yelled as he made a run for the bike as did the other members but they were to late she was already being driven down the road

Tatsuki was shocked "tatsuki never disobeys her elders" he was shocked kyouya pushed his glasses back "she is just trying to deal with it in her own way, I will send my police after her and have them bring her to my estate you are all welcomed to join us" they all agreed

Tatsuki and her boyfriend kai were on a beach the sun was setting "babe?" she looked over at him

"Ya?" he smiled

"I want you to come with me" she held his hand "ware do you want to go now?"

He shook his head no not like that I want you to run away with me, to America my band is getting sponsored by a business out there and they are flying us out" tatsuki pulled her hand back "you mean your leaving?"

He nodded "and you are coming with me you have nothing hear if I leave at least this way I will know you are taken care of"

She frowned "I have nobody? Is that what you think?"

He knew he did something wrong but he didn't have time to think of that as a hand slapped his face

"You think you are all that I have? I don't need anyone!" she yelled she ran to the bike and hopped on "hey that's my bike!" he yelled she smirked "maybe those business men can get you a new one" she drove off

"You bitch!" he yelled

Tatsuki didn't want to return to kyouya's estate so she drove around but soon after her joy ride began there were sirens herd she looked back to see the secret police on her tail "dam rich asshole's" she mumbled and increased in speed.

Back at the mansion everyone was in the dining room speaking about what to do with tatsuki

"I think we should enroll her in ouran, it's the best school and the boys will be there so she wont be lonely" tamaki pointed out "so it's decided she will stay living with kyouya for the remainder of high school and we will all fund her collage" hunny stated

Everyone nodded but a main came running in

"Master kyouya! Master kyouya!" he looked at her

"What is the problem"

"The young lady has returned but there is a problem" everyone looked at the maid "she got into quite the fight with the police and well neither of them are in the best condition"

Everyone was confused and ran to the door and before they got to the main hall screams could be herd

The old and new host club members walked in on quite a funny scene the police were holding tatsuki and a very young police officer apart

"You dam brat shut up" the boy yelled

"You got some nerve calling me a brat you asshole!"

The boy sighed and the other officers let him go "I am the most respected officer in the secret police society and I will not play in your childish games"

Tatsuki smiled "ignorant prick" his eyebrow twitched and he lunged for her this time she broke free and the two rolled on the floor fighting the older host members held their tongue but the younger ones all burst out laughing

Tatsuki stopped and looked at see a huge crowd around them she got up kyouya noticed she was warring a large jacket

"What happened to your dress" tatsuki flinched then looked at the officer she fought "Mr. retard over hear tackled me off my bike and ripped the whole dam thing off"

The officer blushed t the memory

Kyouya smiled this was a better attitude then she had this morning maybe this would do her some good

"You are all dismissed of your actions and may leave" tamaki declared after they cleared the house they all looked to tatsuki she looked at all of them like thy were stupid

"WHAT!" she yelled they all burst out laughing she couldn't help but laugh to it was to funny not to she thought to herself

'Maybe this won't be all that bad but mother what kind of situation have you put me in?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's the end of chapter one I hope you liked it and reviews are preferred!- 


	2. her grandmother?

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry to people who have read the story and have waited for the next chapter! I have had a rough time but my Microsoft word is working now! That makes me all bubbly OK so in the first chapter you vaguely met the new host members you will get a better under standing of their personalities in this chapter. And too bad for the people who have been waiting I isn't saying who tatsuki's father is P to bad so sad. Tee hee now on with chapter two! Oh and just to remind you**

**Kyouya's son is sasuke**

**Hikaru's son is ryu**

**Kaoru's son is rai **

**Hunny's son is hayate**

**Mori's son is shion**

**Tamaki does not have a child**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tatsuki smiled "ignorant prick" his eyebrow twitched and he lunged for her this time she broke free and the two rolled on the floor fighting the older host members held their tongue but the younger ones all burst out laughing_

_Tatsuki stopped and looked at see a huge crowd around them she got up kyouya noticed she was warring a large jacket_

_"What happened to your dress" Tatsuki flinched then looked at the officer she fought "Mr. Retard over hear tackled me off my bike and ripped the whole dam thing off?"_

_The officer blushed t the memory_

_Kyouya smiled this was a better attitude then she had this morning maybe this would do her some good_

_"You are all dismissed of your actions and may leave" tamaki declared after they cleared the house they all looked to Tatsuki she looked at all of them like thy were stupid_

_"WHAT!" she yelled they all burst out laughing she couldn't help but laugh to it was to funny not to she thought to herself_

_'Maybe this won't be all that bad but mother what kind of situation have you put me in?'_

Kyouya walked over to Tatsuki "it seems now would be the best time to bring you to your room" he said placing a hand on her shoulder and slightly pushing her in the direction of the stairs

"Sure uncle"

Everyone in the room froze kyouya slightly twitched

"Uncle?"

Tatsuki smiled "would you prefer pops? Or maybe boss? Oh oh I know how bout master?"

By then everyone knew she was trying to get some sort of reaction from him but he didn't show her any in stead he started up the stairs and she followed close behind and lead her down a long hallway until they were facing a rather large white door.

"I am aware that you do not wish for anything big so I gave you the smallest room we have" kyouya said as he placed his hand on the door knob Tatsuki smiled up at him and was about to thank him. That is until he opened the door. She looked in the room and sighed. It was huge! There was a king sized bed with purple covers and a white comforter folded down. The pillows were a white and purple pattern. Her walls were a light shade of purple as well. She noticed that there was a desk and 3 doors in the room.

"What's with the doors?" she asked kyouya nodded and walked to the first

"This is you closet" he said pushing a button on the wall and it slid open. She saw all her clothes on a small wall she walked closer and realized it was a walk-in closet and it was barren.

"K' she said. Kyouya walked to the door next to the closet

"This one is you bathroom" he opened the door and she smiled there were many oils and lotions that made the room smell lovely. It reminded her of her mother. Of when she was little watching her mother and grandmother pick out oils for the house she was happy of the memory. But was pulled back to reality when kyouya turned and left the bathroom he walked to the third door that was on the other side of the room. It was made of stain-glass so she didn't expect to see the huge balcony that was revealed when he swung the door open. She gasped and walked out. The balcony overlooked the garden and the fountain that stood in the middle of it. She was going to like her stay here very much!

"I will leave you to your room now. You will be sent for in the morning for breakfast." kyouya said and started foot the door to the hallway

"Kyouya?"

He looked back at her new name for him "yes?"

She fiddled with her sleeve on the jacket "thank you. For taking me in and everything"

Kyouya smiled "your mother was one of my closest friends. It would be insulting to her if you were treated any less then royalty after her passing"

"My grandmother would be happy to" she whispered but he caught it. Now that had made him curious. He waved his good night and left the room maybe it was time he looked into haruhi's life again.

Tatsuki walked to the closet and pulled out a long button up shirt. Her ex's shirt actually but she didn't care at the moment she wanted to sleep. So after her shower she put on the shirt and lay down that's when the pain over took her and the tears fell down her face. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped and she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep. It didn't feel like she had slept when a maid walked in and woke her up. She nodded at the woman and started for the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone of the host members new and old were sitting at the table awaiting their guest.

"So how long you think it's going to take her?" shion asked in a board tone

"I am not got a clue AND PLUS she's a girl? It could take forever" hayate said pouting

"Calm down boys" hikaru said snickering himself

Just then the butler walked in and announced Tatsuki was there "Ms. Fujioka" don't member if that her real name

The doors opened to reveal Tatsuki in the shirt but with visible shorts she yawned and rubbed her eyes

"A NEW TOY!" hikaru and kaoru yelled and ran to hug her, the other original host members didn't react the same. It was like seeing haruhi all those years ago when they took the trip to the beach. The mood for them seemed to dim.

As the two grown men ran at Tatsuki she ducked and they tumbled over her she then stood back up and walked to the only empty seat at the table.

Rai poked ryu "hey now we get to see how commoners eat!" he whispered but to their shock and everyone else at the tables for that matter Tatsuki ate with grace. Being the most ladies like they have ever seen in a girl. She noticed the looks and scoffed

"What?! It's not like my grandmother didn't teach me anything!" she said biting a peice of her waffle.

"Your grandmother?" hunny asked

She nodded "yup that old hag wouldn't let up about how I should act more like my fathers class of people"

This hushed silenced everyone but tamaki was the one to break it "your grandmother was your father's mother?"

Tatsuki nodded

"Have you met your father?"

She shook her head "nah my gram used to say some old hag was holding him hostage when I was smaller but I am old enough to know that he just doesn't know about me. you know like a hit and run and i'm the insurance" she smiled rai and ryu burst out laughing at her hit and run comment shion and hayate were trying very hard not to laugh so they settled for chuckling and sasuke had the slightest of smirks on his face.

"I think I want to go to my room now" she said and stood walking to the door she still seemed a little off about the whole situation.

"Tamaki? I think you should go speak with her" kyouya said

"Why me?" he yelled surprised by the sudden order

"Because you were closest to haruhi. It makes sense" more said agreeing to kyouya's demand

"And you can find out about her grandmother!" hikaru said

"An where haruhi was staying before she came back to Japan" hunny said

Tamaki pouted "not fair" he mumbled and stood

Tamaki found Tatsuki in her room sitting on her bed holding up an old photo. She had changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a black tank top with her hair pulled up into a pony tail. She didn't notice him enter the room until he sat on the bed next to her.

"Tamaki! you scared me!" she said dropping the picture he leaned down and picked it up to see it was a picture on graduation day at Ouran haruhi and him were in each others arms. They were going out back then. Hunny was a little bit older and was going through hormones so he had his arms crossed at the fact that she had to take a 'ridiculous' picture. Hikaru and kaoru were making faces at him as well. Mori was glaring at the two and kyouya was cleaning his glasses. He smiled as the day came back to him.

"Wow this is really old" he said

Tatsuki smiled "yeah mom said it was the best time of her life" she looked out her huge window and sighed

"So? You have a grandmother?" he asked Tatsuki nodded

"Yeah, but she is more sick then my mom. She raised me while mom was always working" she said fiddling with a charm on her necklace

"Ware where you guys? I mean haruhi disappeared right before you were conceived I guess because we didn't get notice you were alive until 10 months after she left so... she must have met your father then" tamaki didn't like talking about it. His haruhi disappeared and then sends word to kyouya with a picture of baby Tatsuki announcing her birth. The math makes it obvious that she met the father a month after she left

Tatsuki smiled "Europe, mom said she lived with gram ever since I was born"

He looked at her surprised "Eur...Europe?"

She nodded "yea that where gram lives"

He nodded "you loved my mom a lot while you were together didn't you?" she asked he stared at her

"So you knew about that?"

She smiled "yeah mom didn't like talking about it much but I found her old diary"

He nodded "what is that?" he asked pointing to her necklace she smiled and took it off holding it up "my grandmother gave it to me!" she said proud. Tamaki stared at it looked slightly familiar. Did he see it in a store once?

"I think I am going to take a walk" she said standing up abruptly and running out of the room tamaki stared as she ran. There was something off about the girl

Tatsuki made it down to the garden and looked up into her room and it seemed as if tamaki had left. Something was off about him and she couldn't tell how she felt about it. She slowly paced as she made her way to the fountain and sat along the edge.

"This is not the best part of the estate if you wish to be alone" a voice said she looked back to see sasuke walking out towards her

"Who said I was trying to be alone?" she challenged

"Just some advice" he said calmly "actually this is a very special place to me, it's where my dad proposed to my mom"

She smiled "how romantic" but it came out slightly sarcastic she covered her mouth and looked at him "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude"

He smirked "its fine I don't take it personally but if you wish to pay me back take a walk with me"

Tatsuki smiled "ok" she jumped up and followed him around the garden. The two of them stayed in silence for the most of their walk. Tatsuki felt uncomfortable as did sasuke due to the fact that they didn't know each other. The made their way past a built in pond and sasuke sighed

"damn I thought you were going to be more fun if this is the case then I should have come alone" his tone was joking but Tatsuki didn't notice.

"I'm sorry" she murmured

Sasuke was taken back he only meant to start conversation with her not to upset her. "To early to joke?" he asked

She looked up at him realizing the joke and blushed "damn" she mumbled

"You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself" sasuke added with a smirk Tatsuki looked up a glared at him

"I was not talking to myself there is a huge difference between mumbling and going insane" she hissed he bent down and poked her forehead

"either way mumbling is rude" he said walking off

Tatsuki rubbed the spot he poked her with her fingers and blushed "idiot" she mumbled "doesn't he know only boyfriends do that to girl friends?"

"your still mumbling" he yelled a yard or two away she walked up to him and smacked him "your such a rude moron" she yelled walking off back in he direction of the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Tatsuki jumped out of the shower she had finished dinner and was getting ready for bed. She touched the charm around her neck and sighed. She missed her gram so much. And her mother. But her mother was dead she could never see her again but if she asked kyouya maybe he would let her go? She smiled and ran out of the bathroom into her room. She stopped dead in her tracks. Two big men stood in her room, they were huge!

"What the hell? Who are you" she hissed she noticed her balcony door was pushed into by force she took a step back in the direction of the bathroom

"Oh no you don't girly the boss lady sent for you and your coming with us" the one closest to her said but he spoke in a hushed tone which meant they had bin hiding here. Thy could possibly still get caught.

"Boss lady huh?" she said trying to distract them she looked over and saw her vanity. Many glass objects filled it. They would make quite the crash if they were to fall. The man behind the first must have noticed the vanity to because he hissed

"Takashi! Grab her now!"

The first one to speak to her ran at Tatsuki. She ducked under him and made a run for the vanity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something flying at her. She didn't have time to react. It hit her on the side of her head. She herd I a sickly crack and liquid poured out of it. She fell onto the floor and saw it was the scented water vase that smelled of lavender. She saw the mix of purple lavender scented water and blood fall onto the floor. She reached for the leg of the vanity and yanked on it. she was getting dizzy

"C'mon jinn grab her and lets go!"

The man, jinn, roughly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was snapped back into reality and started banging against his back.

"Let me go!" she yelled and struggled against him. He headed for the balcony. But the sound of another crash had them all frozen. They looked to the door to see tamaki, sasuke, kyouya, and rai standing in shock

"What the hell is this!" sasuke yelled out

"You bastards disturbed m sleep!" rai yelled and was the first to charge into the room. Tatsuki was loosing consciousness. Tamaki ran over to jinn the one who had been holding her. Sasuke right behind him as tamaki attacked him sasuke grabbed her from the mans arms. She was now out cold.

"Who the hell sent you!" rai yelled

Muahahahahah now you will never know who sent hit men after my little Tatsuki! Hahahahahahah no but rally I am just tired cuz itz late and I wana take a nappy before worky! So review pretty plz


End file.
